My Bones May Break But, I Won't
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: I've been a slave to Frieza since I was four. Forced to do the tyrants bidding to stay alive...killing innocent people and destroying peaceful planets, all for the sake of his amusment. He trys to break me but I won't allow it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

I've been a slave to Frieza since I was four. Forced to do the tyrants bidding to stay alive...killing innocent people and destroying peaceful planets, all for the sake of _his amusment. _He trys to break me but I won't allow it. I'm a warrior not his _play-thing. _I will not bow to that monster. I will not call him lord or master, I refuse. It's all a game to him, the object being to get me to submit to his rule or beg for mercy. I won't, they may turture me all they like but I will NOT respect a creature so vile as to destroy so many peaceful races...including mine...

* * *

><p>I walk down the hall, my head held high. I am returning to my room after a tortu... I mean '<em>conversation' <em>with his '_lordship' _Frieza.

Hmm...maybe...I should do some training instead of heading back to my cel-..I mean room... yes I shall train instead...

While I'm walking,clearly not paying attention, I slam into a 'wall'. I look up to glare at said 'wall' and find a um...'man' or alien whatever the heck he is and recognize him immediatly as Cue. GRRR..I so didn't want to bother with him right now..why does God hate me so? Cue being my long to time enemy...since he came up with my degrading nickname 'Witch'. You see I was called by my real name by everyone until one day when I was 6 and doing my monthy public spar (which EVERYONE on Frieza's ship attened, usally to see me get the pulp beat out of me) when Cue ended up being my partner. That match happened to be one of the ones I won ( though I have gotten better and usually win all my spars) and Cue being the sore loser he is decided to call me a _few choice_ words and proceded to call me a witch and so everyone heard and decided it was an adiquite nickname for me because of my unique ki manipulating moves. Such as moving thing with it, making it look a _little _like magic. Anyway, ever since then we've been enemys. Me because of that cursid nickname that I have yet to completely rid myself of, even within the whole 10 years since it happened. Him hating me for me haveing beaten him.

"What Cue!" I growled after figuring out that it was probably more likely that he did it on purpose. Severel people scurried off after hearing my tone, the weaker ones, the ones that feared me (Most of the ship excludeing Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ballerina Force or Ginyu Force, if you please) and no longer called me witch.

"What a way to greet an old 'friend'!" He replied sarcastically.

"Cue..just because I don't like pointless bloodshed doesn't mean I won't make you an execption." I threatened through gritted teeth.

Cue visably gulped, took a few steps, then turned tail and ran. Shouting, "I'll get you someday,Witch!" over his shoulder.

I sighed iratably at his remark and continued to the training room for Elites (which I happen to be).

When I finaly arrive, I am suprized to see Frieza and his right and left hand men standing in the middle of the room along with the body of an unfamiliar man..on the ground and getting up. Just then Frieza and his goons look up and notice me. Oh joy! Can't I catch a break today? I just came from a tourture session! I'll be be damned if I go through another one today! Then again...It will make me stronger...

"Oh, look what we have here boys. She's quite the little trooper isn't she?" Frieza chuckled darkly.

Damn!

"Oh if isn't the little stubborn witch. Did you come here to apologize to Lord Frieza and submit to his rule?" Zarbon questioned.

"Oh yes that's EXACTLY what came here to do Zarbon and I also came to take a little walk _Outside."_ I replied sarcasticly, rolling my eyes.

"You did... but if you did that you'd die.." Dodoria said clulessly.

I smacked my forehead.

"IDIOT! That's the point!" I yelled.

"Huh.."

"Baka! She means she'd rather die than submit loyaltiy to Lord Frieza!" Zarbon explained, clearly anoyed with his stupidity.

"Oh...HOW DARE YOU TALK TOU LORD FRIEZA THAT WAY!"

Wow thick-skulled much?

"Hmm..let's see because he's not my _lord _and ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE!" I shouted.

Man, how stupid can you get..at least he's smarter than the Ballerina Force...

Perfect thought timing.. just then the five idiots walked in.

"What is this idiot reunion day?" I grumble, sighing.

" DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE GIRL!" Ginyu screached.

"Why don't you show her Captain." Zarbon suggested slyly.

Oh HELLL NOOO! Darn you Zarbon!

"Hey, good idea Zarbon!"

I slap my forehead continuously while I try not to watch Frieza's best 'Warriors' go through a series of rediculous poses.

**CESORED: NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO SEE SOMETHING THIS STUPID**

And finaly "WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE" They all shout in unison.

The man that was on the ground was now standing up and laughing his head off at the 'warriors'.

I growl. I don't get it these idiot are strong, how can they be that stupid! I glare HARD at Zarbon. Oh how I want to kill him..and I hardly ever WANT to kill anyone. GRRRR...STUPID ZARBON!

I walk up to Zarbon and punch him square in the nose.

"YAWWWWW" He howls.

"OHHHH, I want stangle you so bad right now.." I growl.

Zarbon holds his nose and glares at me.

"What are _you_ glaring at your not the one who had to watch that horrid proformance." I say.

"Humph, little witch." He mumbles.

"It's TAIZA TAY-ZA!"

"What horrid proformance?..why you.." Ginyu seethes.

"Hey now..did Frieza's little lap dogs get thier feelings hurt..awww," I taunt, making mock sad faces.

"GIRL," Ginyu warned.

"I HAVE A NAME!" I repeat.

"Who the hell cares!" Jeice sneared.

"Not you idiots obviously!" I shoot back.

Mean while Frieza and the mystery man are watching the arguement that continues to rage on.

"I know supermodels that are less vain than you!" I insult.

"Well I..I..I" Jeice stutters unable to think of another comeback.

"HA, I WON YOU-"

"ENOUGH!" Frieza cuts in.

"Sorry, My Lord." Everyone but the man and I say in sync.

"Good..Taiza.."

"No." I growl.

Frieza glares and walks over to me. He side kicks me into the wall creating and indention. I stand up, refusing to give in.

"What a stuborn child you are," Frieza comments.

"Stuborn, yes... stupid, no." I answer, Implying that those who submit to him are stupid.

I sure hope he understood that...stupid, gender confused, no good...

A long list of insults later..

"How dare you, girl" He yells, outraged.

Yup, he understood fine.

He throws me to the ground by my hair that he had somehow managed to get a hold of. Then he walks slowly and menacing over to my body. I start struggling to get up as he coninues to approach.

Oh man bad..this is **bad. **I can't get up!

Frieza, having arrived at my spot, presses his foot on my sligtly lifted back forcing it back down to the ground. Ouch..

He presses and presses until there are several snaps and cracks of crushed or broken bones. I gritt my teeth but I don't scream. No, I will not allow for them to have thet pleasure or accomplishment. He will never have it...I have never ONCE cried out or screamed during one of these sessions and I won't end the streak now...

I feel myself being lifted by my neck and slamed into a wall over and over again succeeding in cracking my skull. I close my eyes tightly and feel myself being hit on every single place in my body, each hit follow by a terrible snap, crack, or crunch. I start to feel darkness come over my body and I refuse it. I will not give..up.

After about ten minutes of this I start to get the feeling every bone in body is broken..but knowing Frieza I'd say that that would probably be about right...

I smile a bit thinking about how much stronger all this could make me.. I feel myself fall out Frieza's hands and land on the ground with a loud _thud. _I then see him dusting hs hands off like I was some kind of..of..GARBAGE. Oh how I hate that genderless lizard!

Then the pain hits me like a brick and being unable to hold back the darkess anymore let it flow over me, casting me into an uneasy unconsciousness.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I countinue or..what? REVIEW PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ BUT I DO OWN TAIZA**

I opened my eyes and find myself in a regeneration tank . Odd, I wonder who brought me here...usualy Frieza leaves me at the site of the beating and I have to crawl all the way here...

"Hmm look she's already awake! This girl never ceases to amaze me...that beat she took should have had her out for two day yet it took her mere hours to recover!" A purple octopus looking being exclaims.

The being then pushs the drain button and I step out.

"Nice to see you again but I think two times in the med. lab in one day is a little much..your stubborness is going to get you killed one of these days!" He says bringing my usual sky blue spandex and sleeveless armor along with my boots and gloves.

"I'm fine Octo how about you?" I answer sarcasicaly to my only friend on Frieza's ship.

He sighs.

"There's another thing that wil get you killed your sarcasm!"

"Oy, stop nagging! My sarcasm and stubborness is the reason we met!"

"Ahh yes you got carried in here half dead in the middle of the sleeping shift and I was down here running some tests..."

"Anyway, who the hell carried me down here?" I ask.

"Ahh it was a young man with really spiky hair...I believe he was a Saiyan."

"What? Oh that sounds like the guy who was with me when I got beat."

Why the heck would he help me though? I thought Saiyan were a blood thirsty worrior race...Well I guess I'm going to have to find out..

"Alright Octo I'll see you later okay?" I announced as I left the medical wing and head for the first place I would think a Saiyan would be..the cafeteria.

...

When I arrived in the cafeteria, which was basically a big storage room with tables, chairs, and a small kitchen in the middle, I immediately felt three saiyan powers. Yes, I _felt _them, I don't need a scouter like the rest of these morons as I was trained in that art when I was three but I refused to tell the likes of Frieza or any of his men. As I was walking toward the table I was again interrupted by none other then Cue. Boy, he was starting to really annoy me.

"Where are you off to? I heard you got beat real bad by Lord Freiza." He said stopping all chatter in the cafeteria.

"Listen Cue I'm not sure what happened to your brain and at this point I could care less. Move." I spit.

"Why you..." He seethed.

"One...two..three!" I growl and when he dosen't move I slam my foot into his chin sending him flying into a table.

"I warned you...I have reached the end of my rope with you and your nonsense!"

Cue slowly rises out of the broken bits of the table clearly mad. Oh joy a mad moron! I turn around and coontinue on my way to the Saiyans table. Lets just say Cue didn't take that so well...he shot toward me hitting me straight in the head..I keep my head down silently fuming. Yeah I HATED killing but that didn't mean I wouldn't make an exception.

"Cue...I hope you asked someone to take you to the medical wing..." I growl.

I shot toward him sending a barrage of punches at him causing him to fly into one of the walls of the cafeteria. I turned away and calmly walked up to the Saiyans table.

"Why?" I ask simply staring at the man I remember from the training session.

"What?" He questioned.

"In the training room. Why? I know it was you." I explain.

"I don't know. You earned my respect by standing up to Lord Lizard." He responded with a smirk.

I smirk right back, enjoying the fact that finnaly I have someone who agrees with me.

"I guess we're more alike then I thought." I acknowledged.

"Who the hell did that!" I hear a much too recognizable voice say from behind me.

I turn around and smirk at Freiza's number one lap dog, Zarbon.

"Sorry pretty boy I thought this place could use a little remodeling." I taunt.

"Why didn't I know it was you! If all the Zarolis were like you I'm certainly glad Freiza destroyed them all!" Zarbon laughed at the last part.

I don't think anyone knew how much that one sentence hurt, it cut deeper than any injury anyone could have hoped to inflict on me physicaly. I shut my eyes to contain any emotion that might be lurking there. My eyes shoot open when I go flying across the room...what in the hell? Where did that come from? I stop myself before I hit anything and look down to see Zarbon standing where I once was smirking.

"Damn I was too busy trying to keep my emotions in check I didn't sense him coming." I mutter to myself.

"Lookie here your not so high and mighty anymore are you?" He mocks.

"Yeah Zarbon I have to agree."

"Oh how wonderful idiot number two has arrived!" I say sarcasticaly.

"Why are you here anyway don't you have a speicial lap dog dinnig room or something?" I continue.

"Well..we're here because Lord Frieza sent us here to retrieve you..I believe he has a mission for you." Zarbon replied and turned toward the Saiyans.

"You three as well." He finished.

Then the dumb duo took off toward the door with the four of us following behind.

"Man Vegeta we didn't get to finish eating!" The burly, bald man whinned.

"Yeah I only got a bite!" The other one joined in.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell.

"Sometimes I think Frieza looks for idiots.." I mumble.

"Would not suprise me."

I turn to the voice and see Vegeta.

"Agreed."

...

A few minutes later we arrive at Frieza's throne room. I glance around the poorly lit room and snicker a little at the dark purple walls.

"Ahh nice of you four to join me." Frieza commented.

"My Lord one more thing..Taiza destroyed a wall of the cafeteria." Zarbon tattled.

"And why, may I ask, did you do that?" Frieza asked staring at me.

"Cue pushed me to far."

"How so?"

"What does it matter to you?" I replied annoyed.

"I'd like to know what troubled my little witch."

I growl at the last part and answer him with a glare.

"My, I swear you're more stubborn the monkeys."

"Just get on with it! Why the hell are we here!" I snap.

"My my, what a temper...Fine. Radditz I want you to conquer galaxy 1294y4x. Its relatively weak so you should be fine. You may go now." Frieza instucted.

Radditz then bowed, turned and then left the room.

"You two," He said pointing his clawed fingers at the two remaining saiyans,"You are to wipe out plantet Quanta."

He waved his hand dismissing the two and turned his attention to me.

"Planet Mara...it's a half a year from here and a half a year to get back...it should only take a day to complete the plurging..Go now."

I nod and leave with out bowing of course...and head for the launching deck.

...

When I arrive at the deck I type in my pass code and the door opens. I hop I the pod I was assigned to and take off dreading the long journey ahead of me.

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating sooner...anyways...I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
